


My Wish Is...

by angelicious



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (don't take this fic seriously), Anal Fingering, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Humor, Love-Making, M/M, Plot for the sake of plot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicious/pseuds/angelicious
Summary: Jounouchi saved a mysterious young lady from a group of gangsters, in return, she granted one of his wishes...BUT which one?!
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rose, its bright shining rays expanded throughout the horizon in Japan, touching the earthly surface, even the darkest and isolated corners. Jounouchi woke up in his room to the loud alarm that he sets every night. It was six o'clock, and he has to start his day no matter how tired he is after staying up late. 

He lazily slipped out from the warm blanket to start his day. As soon as he finished his shower and dressed, he locked his house, on his way to school. 

Jounouchi yawned, he wished that it was a Saturday instead of Monday, weekends always end very quickly to him. Now, he has to go back, facing the reality that he was a student of Domino High School, and had to continue to work as a part-timer. 

"Gaah, I was having...SO MUCH FUN, why must Monday come so quickly," he exclaimed in frustration, kicking the empty can on the street. "Well, at least my boss is very kind and I am paid a lot," he added, trying to soothe himself. He hoped that nothing would pose as a distraction for him after school, so he could sleep earlier tonight.

He knew that he shouldn't have stayed up late, but who can resist such sweet temptations? Some nights are different than others. 

Jounouchi was walking mindlessly, he still felt a part of his soul was still at home, sleeping like a baby without caring whether time walks, runs, or flies in matter of seconds or minutes.

To leave his neighborhood area, all he needs to do is to head straight forward in the T-junction, when suddenly, he saw a young woman in a black dress was surrounded by a group of gangsters. 

"Hey pretty lady, come with us"

Jounouchi stopped his steps, hiding behind the wall as he quietly watched them, waiting for an opportunity to strike. 

"We'll have so much fun," said a man with a tank top and ripped jeans.

"You'd better stay away from me or else, I'll rip apart your limbs one by one," the woman replied with a serious and menacing glare. 

The rest of the men were laughing wholeheartedly. Her threats were quickly dismissed as an empty threat. In their eyes, her slim and appealing looks do not match her ability to fight against them whose bodies were muscular and tall. However, she remained calm, like a predator waiting for the right time to catch its prey. 

Jounouchi immediately threw his school bag away, and ran in front of her. He punched one of the men with his fist, throwing him to the ground. 

"Ah shit! It's him again"

"See? What did I tell you about hanging around in this area!"

"Let's get outta here!"

The thugs scrambled their way to the main street, running in groups to who knows where, they knew they could never win against the blonde boy in groups or with weapons. Jounouchi can beat them into pulp in a matter of seconds, he has always been feared in his school and neighborhood area. 

"Are you okay?" Jounouchi turned his back to the young woman, relaxing his shoulders. 

"Yes, thank you very much," she slightly bowed her head. "You have saved me a lot of time."

This may not be the first time he defended someone against a group of gangsters, but he had to admit, this event is bizarre. A young woman in her twenties, wearing a black dress, and walking on the street early in the morning. 

He shook his head, thinking that she may be a model, ignoring the odd feeling tingling in his spine. 

"Ah, I'm glad that you're okay," he said cheerfully. 

"As a token of my gratitude, I shall grant one of your wishes," a devilish grin formed on her red lips. 

"Eh?"

She pulled out her wand from the thin air, pointed it to the confused Jounouchi. Without a warning, she lightly hit the wooden wand to his head. 

"Ow," Jounouchi complained. In his vision, he saw golden glitters falling and slowly disappeared. He rubbed the spot where she hit him, puzzled by what he had seen and experienced. 

"Hhmm...that's the only wish that I can make it come true right now," she said followed by a laugh. "Oops, I'm almost late. I hope you enjoy it," the young woman lightened a cigarette, she walked to the left path with her black high heels, a sound that resonated in Jounouchi's head. He was about to stop her to ask more questions, but when he turned his gaze to the left, she was already gone. 

Jounouchi picked up his bag, pinched his cheeks as hard as he could. The pain he felt proved that he was not dreaming. Upon realizing this fact, his body shivered when recalling the tall woman he had just met. He wondered who could she be other than a model, or was she...a spirit?

Jounouchi shook his head furiously. Whatever she is, human or not, he should be thankful for having all parts of his body (and soul) intact. He sprinted his way to the main street, staying on the same spot would make the situation even more eerie than it already was. 

Glancing the time on his phone, he sped up his pace. "Argh, I'm going to be late to school!"

Little did he know that the young woman he saved was a witch who disappeared into a portal. She chose Jounouchi's neighborhood, since it was the most quiet and nearest place from her house out of all her available choices in Domino City. Not a single stray cat was seen that morning.

"Gahhh, I'm so tired!" Jounouchi panted heavily. His chest rose up and down, trying to breathe as much air as possible. In front of him, there were many students of Domino High School wearing blue buttoned uniforms and the girls were wearing pink blazers with blue skirts. 

Jounouchi was relieved, he was early like anyone else. If only someone witnessed his incredible speed and stamina, he would have probably been nominated as one of the candidates for his school marathon competition. He may have won a gold medal with a little practice from his P.E coach, nevertheless, arriving at school on time was far more important compared to having a recognition right now. He was already twice late last week, and the disciplinarian was not very happy about it. They made an agreement that if Jounouchi was going to be late again, he would have to stay back after school, facing a punishment. 

Negotiating would be a meaningless effort, because he had broken one of the school's rules...twice, he was in no position to bargain for a lighter punishment. Jounouchi had no choice but to accept it, or he could have ended up being in the mercy of his teacher's kindness for the rest of the year. 

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi called him, running to his side happily. "Good morning!"

"Mornin' "

"You look tired today, I bet you did not get any enough sleep," Yugi asked him worriedly. He did not want to watch his friend being reprimanded by their teachers again and again for sleeping in the class. He always has Jounouchi's back like how Jounouchi does for him too, but once his name is called by the teacher, then no can interfere anymore. 

Jounouchi yawned followed by a "yup!"

"Don't tell me that you're—"

"Ooh Yugi. I can always lend you the DVD..." Jounouchi leaned closer to Yugi's ear, whispered, "or I can give you the website link." 

"Jounouchi!" Yugi shouted at his remark, which made the blonde chortle in response. 

"I'm just kidding, I've been playing the new game told me last week"

"How is it?"

"Hehe. I'm catching up to you"

"What? Seriously?" Yugi replied in disbelief. "In three days?!"

"Two and a half days in fact," Jounouchi smirked proudly, two dark circles were prominent under his eyes. 

Yugi's expression changed from amazement to unamused. _Not again_ , he cursed himself, _I should have introduced it to him during semester break. Ugh, I'm so dumb_. "Uh huh, in exchange for sleep…"

"Can't help it Yugi, this is one of the days where I don't need sleep, I need...answers! I'm—"

"Curious," Yugi intervened, completing his friend's sentence. He eyed Jounouchi, with a frown. "You're going to sleep in class again."

"No, I won't! I've had coffee this morning"

"As I grow up, one of the things I learn in life besides the fact that magic exists is that there is no such thing as enough caffeine in the world that can truly wake you up," Yugi replied, cramming all the words. He gave the suspicious look to the blonde.

"What? Can you repeat that?" Jounouchi said, maintaining his eye contact with his friend. He had trouble hearing Yugi half-murmured the entire sentence.

They were now very close to the school gate, and Jounouchi, who at times, can be a bit oblivious to his surroundings reacted too late to Yugi's sudden shocked expression. 

"Jounouchi! Look ou—"

"Wha—", Jounouchi bumped into Kaiba's chest. For a moment, he could smell Kaiba's subtle cologne. It was not a strong and noticeable fragrance at first hand, and it was not something overly masculine or feminine either. Cool and fresh would be the best words to describe it, he guessed that the name for the cologne will probably sound something along the lines of "Ocean Breeze" or "Ocean Blue". A scent that reminded him of a distant memory where he was sitting on the beach alone, watching the sunset as the waves were crashing back and forth. 

It was heavenly for about twenty seconds, being away in another world, until his boyfriend pushed him away.

"Out of my way, mutt" Kaiba said, annoyed. He carried his laptop bag, leaving the dumbfounded blonde for a minute. 

Jounouchi stood there, stupefied, observing Kaiba's back as he was walking swiftly to the school building. _Even his back and shadow are captivating!_ He secretly complimented him, completely dismissing his rudeness, while pretending to be offended. 

He knew the reason behind it, they were in public and he had yet announced to the people in his close circles about their relationship. Kaiba was still hesitating about the whole idea, in their recent date, he told him that he needed more time to think about it. 

"Are you okay, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"I-I'm okay. C'mon, let's go to the class" Jounouchi stuttered. Reality had slapped him hard, equivalent to the force of Cupid's arrow that struck his heart, the moment he fell in love with Kaiba. Sometimes, love and reality don’t match each other, but there will always be a better scenario waiting around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba woke up from his deep sleep in the morning, but soon realized that he did not wake up in his room. 

He did not wake up in his king sized bed, the closed golden curtains that shield him from the sun's morning rays, and the beeping sound of his digital alarm. This room was smaller compared to his, it was a simple and average bedroom just like a typical anime protagonist room. 

Behind his back was the wall, and on his right, Jounouchi was sleeping peacefully. 

Kaiba deeply inhaled, slowly closing his eyelids, he pulled the blanket to his neck. 

_This must be a dream. This must be a dream! I must still be dreaming_ , he said to himself.

Jounouchi, who was a light sleeper that day, awoke from his pleasant slumber to the rustling and a loud creak from his bed. Feeling a warmth and presence of another human being, he shifted his body, and discovered his lover whose body was wrapped in his maroon blanket.

"K-K-K-Kaiba?!" He shouted, jumping from his bed like a startled cat that bounced away from the object that had alarmed its instincts. 

"H-how did you get here?!" He asked the other boy, swallowing his saliva, nervous at what might befall upon him.

Kaiba rose from the bed, clutching tight to the soft material to cover his chest. 

"Me?! I should be asking that to you!" He said, speaking in a louder tone. A pink blush slowly appeared on his cheeks. 

"What do ya mean? I was on my night shift last night," Jounouchi asserted himself. He tried to focus his attention to the pair of blue eyes that demanded a logical explanation, but damn, it was not as easy as he imagined. Many times, his eyes would stray away to his boyfriend's bare skin.

Kaiba lowered his head, hiding his shyness. He was naked, and the blanket was his only and last line of "defense" of his modesty. He had no phone to call his trusted bodyguard, Isono, to bring his clothes and drive him home, and he couldn't ask Jounouchi to buy him clothes in the nearest department store either. It was still 6 in the morning, any department stores open around 9 at the earliest. 

He wanted to tell Jounouchi to lend him some clothes, but he couldn't form a sentence at all, those words were stuck in his throat. All he did was cling tighter to the blanket, and the question, " _what am I supposed to do?!_ " echoed in his mind (although he is fully aware where this situation is going). 

The blonde couldn't stand the awkward silence between them, or even resist the tantalizing appearance of his lover. He called his name, lifting his chin, and kissed him. 

Kaiba's heart raced as Jounouchi held his hand on his strong grasp on the blanket. Jounouchi gently lowered Kaiba's body to his bed with his weight, and while sitting on the side of his bed, he quickly snatched away the blanket, tossing it to the floor.

To his surprise, Kaiba did not mind at all, he proceeded by taking off his shirt. Their lips met once again, this time, more passionate, full of lust and desire. 

"Mmn…" he moaned as Jounouchi devoured him, enjoying the taste of his mouth. There was no fighting for dominance this time, Jounouchi was hungry, and Kaiba himself let his guard down. This is unlike him at all, he knew it was so different for him this time, he always makes good predictions about his opponent's strategies in duels...well, in duels, perhaps, not on the bed, in an intimate session with the touch-starved Jounouchi. 

Jounouchi is pretty much unpredictable in matters related to the bed, he never gets to make any calculations prior to the event. Before he realized it, one thing leads to the other and eventually, it arrives to where they are right now. There are no chances to make any speculations, and that is what makes his sex life great like fireworks outside official celebrations such as New Year's Day. 

Kaiba could feel Jounouchi's growing bulge rubbing against him, and his body was getting hot just from the kiss. 

Kaiba broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in search of air. Jounouchi wasted no time further, he reached out to the tube inside the drawer in the nightstand, squeezing a sufficient amount. 

Kaiba gasped as he felt fingers slipped inside him. He immediately held his hands onto Jounouchi's back, digging his nails to his skin. Everything to him seemed to have moved too quickly, too sudden, too unpredictable. He never knew that Jounouchi could be this fast, or maybe it had been a while since their last sex. 

"Relax," Jounouchi said, nuzzling on Kaiba's collarbone. His skin subtly smelled like a mix of sweet orange and a blossom. He guessed that Kaiba must have indulged himself in a luxurious bath before going to sleep last night. 

Jounouchi pulled out his three fingers, and soon, Kaiba felt something wet poking at his entrance. Jounouchi's thick cock penetrated him.

He let out a loud moan that excited his boyfriend. 

Jounouchi lovingly caressed his neck, slowly travelled down to his collarbone, exploring his chest, before resting his hands on Kaiba's slim waist. 

"I didn't know that you sleep naked," he teased, moving inside him deeper and deeper.

"Aaahh...I- ah! Don't sleep naked!"

"You don't or just not that often?" Kaiba tilted his head to the other side, ignoring the question. He did sleep naked last night after a warm bath, and mastrubated before going to sleep. But is he going to ever admit that to the boy who mounted him? Never, not in a million years. Unsatisfied with the response, Jounouchi sank his teeth to the exposed nape, creating a small bruise to mark his lover. 

"Nnghh…" Kaiba held onto Jounouchi's shoulders as his boyfriend slammed inside his sweet spot. Jounouchi increased the pace, a surge of pleasure overcame him, kicking away his rational side out of his mind.

Kaiba screamed in ecstasy, filling the room with his lewd moans. He opened his legs further to let Jounouchi have better access to his sensitive spot, Jounouchi smirked at his changed attitude. He pounded him harder and harder. Each thrust sent Kaiba away to their little world of pleasure, he pulled Jounouchi to a sloppy kiss.

Again, Kaiba attempted to dominate the kiss, but Jounouchi had already conquered the war fiercely. If Kaiba can finish his opponent in less than a total of ten turns, then in this way, Jounouchi is just like this, claiming his "victory" over him almost instantaneously. 

"I-I'm coming!" Kaiba said, almost shouted.

White cream flowed to his stomach, and not long after he reached orgasm, Jounouchi filled him. 

They stayed in their position, panting for air. Jounouchi pulled out his flaccid cock, resting his body on top of Kaiba's chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing his scent. It never fails to make him feel at ease, and Kaiba will always sooth him affectionately with open arms. 

Jounouchi opened his eyes, in his vision, he saw Kaiba sitting on his lap, clad in a soft blue silk blanket that matches his eye color. 

"Rise and shine, dear" he greeted him warmly.

Jounouchi was confused, he tried moving his arms, but oh...both of his hands were tied to the steel headboard with two red ties. 

"Wha- Kaiba, what's this?" He asked nervously, but Kaiba leaned to kiss him instead.

"Nothing much", he replied after breaking the kiss.

"Okay, but, how did you get that blue blanket? I don't remember having it in my wardrobe"

"This? I found it on the nightstand," Kaiba asserted, adoring the smooth texture of the fabric. "You like it?" 

"Uuh, yeah" Jounouchi gulped, bloodstream rushed to his penis as he watched Kaiba seductively unveiled his thigh. He loosely covered his chest, on purpose, as a tease, revealing the bite marks and hickeys on his skin. Moreover, the bright blue silk clearly accentuated his pale and radiant skin. Jounouchi was dying inside to touch his supple skin, Kaiba rarely reveals this much skin in public, or even on their dates. He always wears either the black turtleneck with black pants or a button shirtㅡ formal suit as if he is going to attend a business meeting. 

Today was his chance, not just to admire his overall nude figure, but if only his hands were not bound to the bed, then he could turn around the situation and give more surprises on the bed. For now, he had to stay cool, no matter how much upper hand Kaiba had, there must be an opening somewhere.

Kaiba gave a stroke to Jounouchi’s hard cock, which made his boyfriend gasp in response. Kaiba then aligned himself to his entrance, taking in the length bit by bit. He only needed a small adjustment after the sex they had earlier. 

"Nngh…" Jounouchi groaned, he watched as the tip of his cock disappeared inside Kaiba's ring of muscles. 

Kaiba thrusted himself deeper to the base of his cock, his muscles clenched on the large cock. Kaiba could control his moans being on top, he moved his hips up and down, bouncing at his own rhythm. He didn't forget about relishing Jounouchi's expression at every movement. In Jounouchi's perspective, this was the same as a slow torture, one minute felt like an hour, and an hour felt like a month. Jounouchi was too prideful to beg for Kaiba's mercy, to ask him to plunge himself to his twitching cock, so he decided to keep quiet. 

Kaiba moved his hips vigorously now, closing his face to Jounouchi to meet their lips together. Jounouchi deepened the kiss, savoring the taste of his mouth. Just as when Kaiba thought he could keep up with this until the end, he felt a sudden upward thrust from Jounouchi's hips. 

"Aaahh!" Kaiba moaned loudly, Jounouchi let out a smirk. He may not be able to break the ties that bound him, but seemed that he found some way in his position. 

Kaiba dug his nails to Jounouchi's skin, his other hand rubbed his own cock, pleasuring himself to Jounouchi's shaft inside of him. 

"Fill me!" he pled to his lover, and in a moment, he came. 

It took a few more thrusts before Jounouchi climaxed, emptying himself inside Kaiba. 

Kaiba untied Jounouchi from the bed, letting his rough hands cupped his cheeks, traveled down to his neck, and roamed his chest before settling on his waist. 

"You're so beautiful", Jounouchi added, wrapping his arms on Kaiba's waist, pulling them closer. 

Jounouchi skipped school that day, and Kaiba was lucky that the meeting he was supposed to have that morning was abruptly cancelled by the client due to unforeseen hiccups in their operations. It was a pleasant day to have a day off from their mundane routine, and Jounouchi wished that days like this came by more often. He spent the rest of the morning snuggling and cuddling with Kaiba on the bed, reluctant to let him go except for toilet breaks. 

In the afternoon, they walked together to the arcade to play some games. The street was quiet, everyone was either busy working or studying at school. Then, he helped Kaiba organize some files in the KC office with Mokuba and Isono. 

"Come by often," Kaiba said, holding a cup of green tea.

"You want to see me?! I'm flattered," Jounouchi replied happily, he was ready to skip another day or two of school just to see him.

"Well, to sort the documents"

"Wait, don't you want to see me?"

"I can see you at school," Kaiba said straightforwardly and with an innocent tone, taking a sip of his tea while reading a news article on his phone. Jounouchi’s plan to visit him in the office on the weekdays has shattered, he can’t skip school, at least, Kaiba was still willing to attend school from time to time.


	3. Epilogue

"You can't level up your witch character with _that_ kind of sacrifice," Yugi retorted, while he used a character of his choice beating up the monsters, smashing the normal attack button and occasionally, the charged attack button as soon as it cools down.

"What do ya mean?" Joey asked. 

"Once she reaches level 15, you need to start finding rare items and potions. You should try completing those daily commissions to get rewards"

When he heard the term "sacrifice", the pieces of the puzzle were finally complete. Jounouchi may have found the answer why the witch he met two weeks ago could only grant that wish, instead of his other wishes like how he wanted to have an endless supply of money and win in all duels against Kaiba. He figured out the rule; the bigger his dreams and wishes, the more sacrifice the witch needs to make it come true. He had been looking at the wrong resources to figure out the reason, finding books about myths and legends related to witches and searching around academic journals about it as well was not much of a help. 

The answer he had been looking for comes from the least expected source; a video game, his favorite video game on his phone. _Well, that's life_ , he thought, _sometimes even inspirations can appear when we're watching TV_. 

In his case, he was one of the lucky few who did not have to give up anything in order for the witch to grant this wish. It was the witch herself who made the "sacrifice". He can say it was akin to a situation where someone was treating him food. 

"Also, I know that you're dating Kaiba," Yugi added, putting his phone on the desk as the screen displayed the words "victory" and "mission completed".

"What?! How?" 

"Too obvious. You're really bad at hiding your smile when he's around"

"Well, shit. Does Anzu or Honda know?"

"If I can guess it, I think they can guess it too. So, yeah. Congrats on you and Kaiba," He said smiling. 

"Thanks. Keep this as a secret"

"No problem, I'll tell Anzu and Honda too. Anyway, what did you do to him? Pharaoh and I noticed that we haven't heard anything from him"

"Uuhh...well, he must be—"

"Nevermind, I think I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this bitch (me) is back again.
> 
> I hope you are doing well~
> 
> I haven't posted fics for the past two months (or three?) because some drafts did not turn out great. After some breaks and picking up the pieces where I left, I noticed that I like my fics better if I have the mindset that it is meant to be a secret like how my friend gave me an advice to write poetry. 
> 
> I'll be resuming to work on it with a better mindset.
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for leaving kudos and your words of support and encouragement  
> I greatly appreciate them, it means the whole world to me. It never fails to put a smile on my face
> 
> See you in the next fic! (≧∇≦)/  
> Don't forget to take of yourself ♡


End file.
